chocolate
by babytoki
Summary: "Hmm, menurutmu cokelat itu seperti apa?" Junhong tersenyum "Cokelat itu seperti teman. Ada di segala suasana. Baik sedih ataupun senang , cokelat selalu bisa membuat mood yang kacau menjadi baik. Apapun suasananya kau pasti akan cocok dengan cokelat." DaeLo fanfiction YAOI. Onsehot


**Cast : Jung Daehyun Choi Junhong**

**Summary : "Hmm, menurutmu cokelat itu seperti apa?"**

**Junhong tersenyum "Cokelat itu seperti teman. Ada di segala suasana. Baik sedih ataupun senang , cokelat selalu bisa membuat mood yang kacau menjadi baik. Apapun suasanya kau pasti akan cocok dengan cokelat."**

Musim dingin kembali datang. Butiran-butiran lembut berwarna putih bersih nampak turun dari pekatnya langit hitam. Salju. Terlihat indah bukan?

Daehyun tengah berjalan di antara keramaian kota Seoul yang menggigil. Ia mengumpat kesal di sepanjang jalanan. Mengumpat musim yang ada. Daehyun benci dingin. Sungguh. Ingin rasanya ia segera sampai rumah agar bisa menikmati betapa hangatnya kasur di kamarnya.

"Ck! Salju menyebalkan!" Lagi, Daehyun mengumpat. Mengumpat salju tebal yang menutupi jalan. Membuatnya hampir terpeleset beberapa kali akibat jalan yang terlalu licin.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan. Mengamati setiap bangunan yang menawarkan berbagai macam minuman hangat. . Di antara bangunan yang berderet rapi itu, ada salah satu bangunan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia sangat kedinginan dan tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Dan Daehyun rasa, minuman hangat akan membantu mentralkan suhu tubuhnya

Daehyun merapatkan mantelnya. Melangkahkan kakinya ke seberang jalan. Menuju kedai yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kedai cokelat sederhana bertuliskan 'Feel of Chocolate' sebagai nama dari kedai itu.

Lonceng kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu berbunyi saat Daehyun membuka pintu kedai tersebut. Meski tidak sebesar kedai yang lainnya , kedai ini selalu ramai pengunjung setiap harinya. Para pecinta cokelat.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari tempat yang masih kosong. Di sudut paling belakang terdapat kursi dan meja yang masih kosong. Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sana. Di sudut paling belakang , di dekat jendela.

Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. Mengamati suasana yang ada di kedai ini. Ramai dan hangat. Hanya kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana kedai ini. Penuh dengan orang orang yang tengah menikmati makanan dan minuman yang terbuat dari cokelat. Ornamen klasik dan aroma cokelat yang menguar, menambah suasana hangat dan tenang di kedai ini. Pantas kedai ini selalu ramai

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan , tuan?" sapa sebuah suara

Daehyun yang tengah mengamati suasana kedai, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang pemilik suara. Daehyun tertegun menatap sosok yang ada di depannya. Seorang pemuda dengan balutan seragam pelayan. 'Manis' batinnya kagum

"Aku pesan secangkir cokelat hangat" kata Daehyun akhirnya. Memutuskan secangkir cokelat menjadi pesanannya. Matanya masih menatap kagum sosok itu.

Pemuda manis itu mencatat pesanan dari tamunya. "Secangkir cokelat hangat. Apa ada lagi , tuan?" tanya pemuda manis itu sopan

Daehyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Itu saja" katanya tersenyum

Sang pemuda manis mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah , tuan. Secangkir cokelat hangat. Harap tunggu sebentar. Pesanan anda akan datang lima menit lagi" katanya sopan. Pemuda itu membungkuk sopan dan berbalik pergi. Tak lupa senyuman tulus ia berikan sebagai pemanis kalimatnya. Dan Daehyun kembali terperangah dibuatnya.

Tak lama pemuda manis itu kembali. Membawa secangkir cokelat hangat yang menjadi pesanan Daehyun. "Ini pesanannya , tuan. Selamat menikmati" katanya sopan dan tersenyum manis.

Daehyun balas tersenyum. Menatap kagum sekali lagi pada pemuda manis itu. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada sosok itu

Sosok manis itu tersenyum dan menjawab. "Junhong. Namaku Choi Junhong"

Daehyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Suara itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Hangat dan bersahabat. "Nama yang bagus. Aku Daehyun. Jung Daehyun" balas Daehyun memperkenalkan diri.

Junhong tersenyum manis sekali lagi. Membungkukkan badannya lagi. "Baiklah , Daehyun-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu" katanya lembut dan berbalik meninggalkan Daehyun. Melanjutkan pekerjannya.

Daehyun tersenyum menatap punggung Junhong. Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Memandang keluar jendela. Diluar salju masih berjatuhan dari langit. Menutupi jalanan. Tampak orang orang berlalu melewati kedai ini. Ada yang memilih untuk masuk ke kedai lain. Ada yang berjalan santai dengan pasangannya. Ada juga yang berjalan terburu buru. Mungkin ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Menghangatkan diri di rumah sendiri.

Daehyun menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Merasakan cairan berwarna coklat itu menyusuri kerongkongannya. Hangat. Perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang. Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Mengamati Junhong yang sibuk mengantar pesanan para pelanggannya. Entah kenapa, setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Junhong membuat Daehyun tertarik.

"Ini untukmu"

Daehyun tersentak saat Junhong tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Apa dia ketahuan sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Junhong? Oh, sial! Malunya dirimu, Jung! Daehyun melirik piring kecil yang diletakkan Junhong. "Blackforest?"

Junhong mengangguk. "Yeah. Blackforest"

"Tapi aku tidak memesannya" kata Daehyun bingung

"Itu untukmu. Gratis. Aku yang traktir" kata Junhong tersenyum. "Sepertinya mood mu sedang jelek. Mau ku temani?' tawar Junhong

Daehyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Boleh. Tapi apa aku tidak mengganggumu? Apa kau tidak dimarahi oleh atasanmu?"

Junhong tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Daehyun. "Tenang saja. Aku pemilik kedai ini." kata Junhong tersenyum

Junhong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang lain. Duduk berhadapan dengan Daehyun. "Jadi, mau bercerita kenapa mood mu malam ini jelek?" tanya Junhong memulai obrolan

"Bukan masalah besar. Hanya pekerjaanku di kantor yang terus menumpuk setiap hari. Membuatku stress saja" keluh Daehyun

Junhong tersenyum. Mendorong pelan piring kecil berisi dua buah potongan Blackforest pada Daehyun. "Kalau begitu, makanlah ini. Aku jamin mood mu akan membaik setelahnya"

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa hubungannya mood yang buruk dengan memakan blackforest? Baru kali ini ia dengar ada sepotong blackforest yang mampu mengubah mood seseorang.

"Cobalah dulu" bujuk Junhong yang melihat keraguan di wajah Daehyun

Daehyun mengangguk. Memotong kecil blackforestnya dengan sendok kecil. Menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Merasakan tekstur lembut juga rasa manis dan pahit yang melumer menjadi satu. Dan, Junhong benar! Moodnya membaik setelahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa mood mu sudah membaik?" tanya Junhong

Daehyun mengangguk takjub. "Yeah. Ajaib"

Junhong tersenyum mendengarnya. "Blackforest terbuat dari dark chocolate. Saat kau merasa mood sedang kacau , makanlah Dark Chocolate. Itu akan mengembalikan suasana hatimu yang kacau dan merubahnya menjadi perasaan tenang. Rasa Dark Chocolate yang sedikit pahit dan rendah lemak memang sangat pas untuk suasana hati yang kacau" jelas Junhong

Daehyun tersenyum simpul mendengar penjelasan Junhong. Junhong benar-benar orang yang sangat bersahabat. "Sepertinya kau begitu memahami tentang cokelat"

Junhong tersenyum. "Aku menyukai cokelat sejak kecil karena itu aku begitu memahami cokelat"

Daehyun memakan potongan blackforest terakhirnya. Menyesap cokelat hangatnya sekali lagi. Daehyun mengutuk waktu yang terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Sudah waktunya ia pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang hangat. Pekerjaannya yang menyebalkan sudah menunggu esok pagi. Ia harus sampai tepat waktu di kantornya kalau tidak ingin menambah pekerjaannya dengan mendengarkan omelan bosnya yang gendut itu.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku pulang dulu, Junhong. Terima kasih untuk blackforestnya dan terima kasih juga kau mau menjadi temanku bercerita malam ini" kata Daehyun lembut

Junhong tersenyum "Sama-sama. Datanglah lagi lain kali kesini jika kau butuh teman cerita, Daehyun-ssi" kata Junhong tulus

Daehyun terperangah sekali lagi akan kelembutan sikap Junhong. Junhong benar-benar tulus. "Jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Panggil aku hyung saja. Itu terdengar lebih akrab"

"Oh, baiklah. Daehyun hyung…" kata Junhong tertawa pelan seraya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan

Daehyun tersenyum sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia tersenyum mala mini hanya karena melihat tingkah Junhong yang menggemaskan. "Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa kedaimu tutup?" tanya Daehyun

"Sebentar lagi. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu kakakku menjemputku. Setelah itu aku pulang"

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

Junhong kembali tertawa pelan. "Eww~ kau perhatian sekali padaku, Hyung…"

UPS! Daehyun jadi malu sendiri. Makhluk manis ini benar-benar sukses membuatnya salah tingkah. "Ugh… ya pokoknya jangan tidur terlalu malam di musim dingin ini. Besok aku kesini lagi. Selamat malam" Daehyun berujar cepat seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah rumahnya

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Hyung!" sahut Junhong

Daehyun tersenyum dalam langkahnya. Ah~ malam yang menyenangkan.

..

..

..

..

..

Siapa yang sangka jika pertemuannya malam itu bisa membuat Daehyun dekat dengan Junhong. Sangat dekat malah. Daehyun bersyukur satu bulan yang lalu ia lebih memilih mampir ke kedai cokelat sederhana terlebih dulu sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan makhluk manis sang pemilik kedai. Choi Junhong.

"Kau datang lagi, hyung?!" seru Junhong riang melihat Daehyun memasuki pintu kedainya

"Seperti biasa" ujar Daehyun tersenyum hangat. Daehyun duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Kursi tempat pertama kali ia bercakap-cakap dengan Junhong

Dengan cekatan Junhong segera membuatkan dua cangkir cokelat hangat untuknya dan Daehyun. Menghampiri Daehyun di mejanya dan duduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

Daehyun menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Masih sama seperti satu bulan yang lalu. Esensi yang ia dapat selalu hangat dan menenangkan. Tak peduli di luar sana salju masih terus berjatuhan.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini, hyung?" tanya Junhong seraya meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Menyenangkan. Bosku yang gendut itu tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi seluruh karyawan bisa bersantai-santai"

"Oh, ya? Tumben sekali atasanmu tidak masuk, hyung" kata Junhong heran. Karena menurut cerita Daehyun selama ini, bosnya itu jarang sekali absen dari kantor.

Daehyun tertawa pelan mengingat penyebab atasannya absen hari ini. "Kau mau tau penyebabnya?"

Junhong mengangguk antusias

"Dia disuruh tidur di luar oleh istrinya lantaran waktu pulang dari Singapore kemarin dia lupa membelikan oleh-oleh untuk istrinya itu. Hahahahaaha" Daehyun terbahak mengakhiri ceritanya

Junhong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ternyata atasanmu suami-suami takut istri, hyung"

Daehyun mengangguk masih sambil tertawa. "Junhong, kau menyukai cokelat sejak kecil, kan?" tanya Daehyun setelah menghentikan tawanya

Junhong mengangguk. "Iya. Kenapa, hyung?"

"Hmm, menurutmu cokelat itu seperti apa?"

Junhong tersenyum "Cokelat itu seperti teman. Ada di segala suasana. Baik sedih ataupun senang , cokelat selalu bisa membuat mood yang kacau menjadi baik. Apapun suasanya kau pasti akan cocok dengan cokelat." Junhong meminum cokelat hangatnya. "Bagiku esensi dalam cokelat itu bukan hanya rasa manis dan pahit. Tapi juga hangat , romantis , magis , nakal dan menggetarkan hati." lanjutnya

"Kau tau, hyung, kandungan apa yang ada pada cokelat?" tanya Junhong

Daehyun menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak tau menahu tentang cokelat. Selama ini yang ia tau cokelat itu bisa dimakan dan rasanya ada yang manis dan juga pahit. Intinya dia cuma tau makan tanpa tau asal usul ataupun kandungan dari apa yang ia makan.

Junhong tersenyum hangat "Cokelat mempunyai kandungan phenytethylamine yang mempunyai khasiat aphrodisiac yang memunculkan semacam perasaan. Seperti perasaan jatuh cinta misalnya. Jadi yah cokelat itu bisa menumbuhkan benih benih cinta. Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan bahwa cokelat itu romantis"

Daehyun terperangah mendengar penjelasan Junhong. Decak kagum tak sengaja tervokal dari mulutnya. Memuji sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Sosok yang begitu memahami tentang cokelat.

"Err, Junhong. Kau bilang bahwa cokelat bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta. Lalu cokelat seperti apa yang cocok untuk orang yang jatuh cinta?" tanya Daehyun

"Hmm aku rasa yang cocok adalah White Chocolate, hyung. Rasanya yang sangat manis dan terasa lebih berlemak , sangat enak dinikmati dengan suasana hati yang berbunga bunga. White Chocolate juga merupakan simbol dari kesucian cinta. Sangat cocok bukan untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" jawab Junhong tersenyum

Daehyun tersenyum lembut. Menatap intens pada manik karamel Junhong. "Kalau begitu…bisakah kau membuatkanku White Chocolate?"

"Huh? Tumben sekali" kata Junhong bingung

Daehyun beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Junhong. Junhong mendongak menatap Daehyun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Daehyun memeluknya dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku White Chocolate? Sepertinya cokelat berhasil menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta itu padaku. Berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta…" Daehyun menunduk mendekati wajah Junhong.

"…jatuh cinta padamu" Dengan lembut Daehyun mengecup bibir Junhong. Menyampaikan seluruh rasa cinta yang dimilikinya pada Junhong lewat ciuman lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu , Junhong" Daehyun berucap serius

Junhong tersenyum malu. Membenamkan wajah merahnya pada dada Daehyun. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Daehyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu , Daehyun hyung"

..

..

..

Dan sepertinya mulai malam ini Daehyun tak akan pernah membenci musim dingin lagi. Buktinya, di musim dingin ia bertemu dengan Junhong. Di musim dingin pula, ia berhasil mendapatkan cintanya. Tak selamanya musim dingin itu menyebalkan, bukan? Lagipula, bukankah di musim dingin kita justru bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama sang kekasih? Meminum cokelat hangat bersama, misalnya

..

..

..

Ya udah. Itu aja sih ceritanya. Ini sebenernya FF jadul yang dulu pernah saya post dengan cast SJ Couple. Saya ubah sana sini menjadi versi DaeLo. Jadi, yang ngerasa pernah baca FF ini dengan cast couple SJ, jangan ngira saya plagiat yaaa hehehehehe

*Keep Smileee


End file.
